The Academy
by violetstarbucks
Summary: They say we're all slightly crazy. But if madness is the only way to see you, I'll let go of my sanity. YYxY SxJ AU


The Academy

**Summary: **They say we're all slightly crazy. But if madness is the only way to see you, I'll let go of my sanity. YYxY SxJ AU

_Prologue_

"Did you find him?"

Her breath is discordant. She is on the verge of panic.

"I looked everywhere- I've informed the security. He _has_ to be here. He wouldn't have gone too far."

"Find him," She pleads. "I can't lose him again."

"I'll start from the very top, keep your phone on."

He gives her a firm grip before she lets him go. She stands, within the faceless crowd and yet she never felt so alone.

_Where did he go? Where could he have possibly gone off to?_

As if she suddenly recalls something so painfully nostalgic, she winces. It must be.

He _must_ be there.

She runs, carrying her weak and heavy body towards the one place of hope.

And there he was-

Sitting ever so delicately with his large crimson eyes hidden under his fine eyelids.

There were tears in her eyes now.

Music played a song so soft and fragile.

She can notice his small and undeveloped fingers touch every key of the piano.

She wants to approach him, kneel alongside him and rest on his chair. Sing to the very music and tell him how beautiful each note sounds.

But something tells her not to.

Not to disturb this beautiful moment.

It was then her husband approaches from the other end, stomping his way across in visible anger.

"Where the hell were you?"

He shouts, pulling the boy with one violent grasp.

"Dad- I'm s-so sorry, I got lost and I f-found this piano shop so I waited-"

"You were supposed to stay put! Why did you go off to places?"

He hits the boy.

The boy starts to cry.

The music- ruined.

She is now starting to panic.

"D-Don't hit him."

She walks faster, despite the pain.

"B-But mom used to come here a lot, so I thought she would c-come here."

"Yes!" She wanted to tell him. "You're absolutely right, Yami. That's how I found you!"

"You idiot! Your mother does not come here anymore! She _can't_ come here! You ignorant-"

And she watches her only son thrown off in pain.

"Stop it, p-please."

Both the boy and the mother plead for the same thing.

It wasn't supposed to be like this-

It wasn't supposed to end like this.

"Watch out!"

It was then the father stopped and the boy watched-

As his mother disappear from the weight of a piano against the cold concrete floor.

* * *

_Eight years later_

"Yes, now this may sound boastful but our music program is incredible," The lady smiled as she spoke. "We offer many genres and it's really up to- Yami, was it?"

"Yes." The father replied quietly.

"It's really up to Yami to choose what instrument and era he wants to study."

"You hear that? That's great."

"Yeah- it is." Yami answered,

"We both know in society's terms these children may be considered," She thought to choose her words carefully. "different."

Yami's father nodded in understanding.

"But we help these children embrace their unique abilities and strengthen their distinctions to form a diverse generation. I have such big hopes that every child in this academy will succeed in one way or another. I've seen Yami play the other day, he's not just talented, no-" She smiled as she whispered. "He's _phenomenal._"

"Thank you." Yami lowered his head as he bowed in gratitude.

"And well-mannered. He's going to be an honorable student."

"Yes, please," The father began to plead. "Please help my son achieve his goal."

"He will be a fine pianist. Look into his eyes, he's already so determined."

Yami nodded and held his father's hands.

"I'll do my best dad."

"Well then, all is set. We'll schedule you to start next week."

* * *

"So Yami, if you don't mind me asking, why hasn't your mother come in for the parent conference?" She inquired as she guided Yami to his class.

"She's been down with the flu for the second week now." He quietly responded.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. My mother's always been so weak. It only makes me want to protect her more."

He smiled and his principal laughed, nudging his shoulder with her elbow.

"Our academy is quite different from any other schools you've attended, in obvious reasons you'll soon find out why. But our age range is especially significant- you may encounter children ten years younger than you taking your English course."

He listened intently.

"What I mean to say is, don't look down on them. Of course, you don't seem like the type who'd judge, but in fair terms just be open minded. I'm sure you'll get along fine with everyone here."

When they finally reached his first class, she gently pushed him forward to introduce himself to the new crowd of faces.

In his bold voice he spoke and undivided attention was given to his charisma and character. Yami's teacher sat him next to a blond figure and continued his lecture.

"Hey, Jounouchi Katsuya," The boy pulled out his hand for a handshake. "Nice to meet ya, kid."

Yami chuckled as he took the hand firmly.

"So how'd you get here?"

He whispered, lowering his head so he won't be caught by their teacher.

"I'm not too sure, just a place my father thought was adequate I guess."

"No, I mean, what's wrong with you?"

Yami raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't make me laugh." Jounouchi gave a smirk. "You don't know?"

Yami was starting to get irritated. He shot a short glare. "Don't know what?"

"This school, this _academy,_" He began to smile, a smile without any genuine joy. "is for the insane. A mental institution."

"What?"

"Well, if you put it in a derogatory term I guess, but just if you're _special_ in a way."

"I don't understand."

"I'm a depressed fuck. They helped me realize-"

"Jounouchi, what was the answer to number five?"

"The limit is equal to seven."

Yami quickly turned his attention back to teacher unnoticed.

"Good."

The teacher shoved his head back into the textbook and continued to teach.

"But I'm also a genius you see," Jounouchi whispered and Yami just laughed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I've been away from fanfiction for a while now- suffering from my writer's block.

Here's a new series and it just begun, I hope I can finish it soon. Any questions/comments will be much appreciated and I'll try to keep the updates consistent. Thank you for reading.


End file.
